


Forever

by A_A_Ron17



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Supernatural Elements, beautiful baby boys, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_A_Ron17/pseuds/A_A_Ron17
Summary: **IF YOU DO NOT KNOW THE END OF BANANA FISH PLEASE DON’T READ**Eiji lives in solitary and has distanced himself from the world to hide from the pain. It’s not working out so well but a familiar face turns up and makes it all better.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim because this damn series made me so depressed jfc. I needed to cope so I wrote this little one shot, it’s not my best but it helped heh. Now I know of Ash’s fate but I don’t know HOW it happens, I’ve only seen little snippets from the manga so if there’s anything off that’s why. Enjoy! :’D

The clouds loomed overhead giving the city a gray appearance; it was an overcast day with a chance of rain. The small apartment seemed lonelier and colder than ever. Eiji sat in front of the living room window, a book in his hand and his head in the other. He’d give short glances out the window when he’d get bored of the book he was reading to watch the ominous sky.

It had been several years now after Ash’s death, the wound that it had caused was still deep and fresh. There wasn’t a single night where Eiji didn’t wake up in a cold sweat reaching out for the unknown. Something had always comforted him though, like a pair of spying eyes but no one had ever appeared. It was unusual that he felt safe when that feeling came about; like there was a guardian angel watching over him. He would search and search with no avail, there was nobody in this cramped place with him. 

A tea kettle screamed across the room signaling Eiji to peer up towards the kitchen and set his book down to make his morning tea. As he stirred in the milk and sugar he pondered what life would have been like if Ash would have lived and come with him here in Japan. He had so many things he wanted to show him, so many experiences he wanted to share. That dream was long gone, like a star that had combusted but was still able to be seen in the night sky. 

He took a small sip of the tea then quickly slammed the cup harshly onto the counter. Tears began to well in the corners of his eyes and his lip began to quiver. After all these years just the mere thought of Ash brought him down to his knees. He’d never see those beautiful emerald eyes again, his smile, or the childish side of him that only he had the privilege of seeing. He was gone and it was because of him.

Something broke Eiji out of his thoughts and made him turn towards the front door. His eyes widened and even more tears streamed down his face. He fell backwards with shock and the tea that rested on the counter was now a heap of broken porcelain on the floor. 

“I see you’re still the Japanese klutz, Eiji,” a warm and beautiful voice said from across the room. 

Standing in front of the door, unscathed and gorgeous as ever was Ash Lynx. He smiled softly and walked towards Eiji.

Eiji shut his eyes tight and shook his head, “I’m— I’m dreaming aren’t I? There’s no way you’re here, you’re...” Eiji covered his face with both hands and sobbed violently into them. 

Ash closed the distance between them and gently took both of Eiji’s hands into his own. “Eiji, I’m here. I’ve been here the whole time, watching over you,” he said while wiping a tear from Eiji’s distressed face. 

“But how Ash? How are you here? This is surely a dream! It feels so real though,” he stuttered through soft sobs.

Ash smiled and gently pet Eiji’s head. “That’s the cool thing about Heaven, it’s whatever you want it to be.”

“I don’t understand...”

“You are my Heaven Eiji. Being with you is what I chose.”

Eiji clenched his fists and sniffled, he peered up at Ash’s radiant face and cautiously reached a hand out to touch it. He caressed smooth unblemished skin, Ash nuzzled into the touch and sighed.

“Why now?” Eiji asked quietly, “why didn’t you come here sooner Ash?” 

Ash lowered his head and let go of Eiji’s small hands. “Eiji, you needed time, time to mou—“

“I needed you Ash! What I needed was you!” His knees buckled and he crumpled in on himself as he fell to the floor, a hand covering his mouth to muffle the sobbing, “I’ve always needed you.”

Ash gasped and fell to his knees as well, taking hold of Eiji’s shaking form and holding on as tight as possible, his fingers digging into the soft material on Eiji’s back. It must have been his turn to start crying because hot tears were flowing down his face. Eiji’s hands wrapped around Ash’s gold locks and he held onto to him as if he were going to lose him again. 

“I’m sorry Ash! I’m so sorry! I left you alone, I should’ve been there—“ he sobbed, coughing in between words from the intense crying.

“No! Don’t you dare apologize for that! If anything would’ve happened to you because of me I don’t know what I would’ve done. You’re here though alive and well.” He rubbed soothing circles into the others back, feeling every wracked sob he gave out.

Eiji just cried into his shoulder. Ash closed his eyes and nestled his head into Eiji’s neck.

“Eiji. I love you.”

Eiji stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at his face with tears still blurring his vision.

“I love you. You were the only beautiful thing in my world,” a fresh batch of tears fell from his eyes, “I love you so much,” he choked out as he squeezed Eiji even harder. 

“Ash,” Eiji’s voice was harsh and shaky, “I love you too.” 

They sat on the floor holding onto each other for quite some time, the crying finally came to a slow halt. They both faced each other and smiled. Ash cupped Eiji’s head between both of his hands and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

“You dummy,” Eiji said shakily, “you missed.”

Before Ash could reply, Eiji closed the distance between their faces and kissed Ash softly on the mouth. Ash’s eyes widened before he melted into the kiss and gently reciprocated. It started soft and grew passionate with small huffs of air through their noses. They broke free of each other and blushed. Then Eiji’s face darkened. 

“Ash, you won’t leave, will you? I can’t do it again. I’m not strong enough.”

Ash once again grabbed Eiji’s head with his hands and rested their foreheads together. “I will never leave you Eiji. I will wait here with you until you depart this world and enter the next.”

“Even when I’m old and wrinkly?” Eiji smiled sadly.

Ash smiled and wrapped his arms around him again cradling his small head. “Always Eiji. My soul will always be with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: My god... I just watched the last episode and I can’t tell you how much I regret the last line in my fic. D;


End file.
